


Я вас не подведу

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, assassin's die beware, got a new OTP while watching the trailer, main characters are templars so no surprise right?, ohmygod what am I doing with my life, there is action here, translation into English available, wrote it before the game came out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шэй наконец стал полноправным тамплиером, но прежде чем Морриган отправится бороздить Атлантический океан, надо закончить с кое-чем другим. И его странная реакция на мастера Кенуэя ему не помешает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вас не подведу

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I won't let you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837296) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



> Результат запечатления с ОТП по трейлеру, где они оказываются в одном кадре =_\\\  
> Писалось до того, как я посмотрела катсцены из Роуга, АУ по отношению к сюжету (и характеру Шэя, разумеется).

Наконец-то, после стольких осторожных танцев друг вокруг друга и постепенного сближения, Кормака официально приняли в ряды тамплиеров. На этом собрании был и грандмастер, при первом же взгляде на которого Шэй понял, почему этот человек так долго занимал первую строку в списке целей ассасинов и при этом оставался жив. Не зря он получил столь высокий титул. Шэй чувствовал силу, как что-то невидимое, окутывающее мастера тамплиера, излучаемое им; чувствовал его харизму, то, как он простыми, в общем-то, словами побуждал подчиняться и следовать за ним.

А еще Кормак чувствовал колючий ком волнения в животе, которого не ощущал уже очень давно.

— Надеюсь, вы не разочаруете, — что-то такое мелькнуло в глазах мастера Кенуэя, что Шэя захлестнуло ярким желанием стереть эту горечь, заслужить доверие этого человека и доказать ему, что достоин.

Поборов желание переступить с ноги на ногу, Кормак сглотнул и как можно убедительнее ответил:

— Я и не планировал, сэр, — чувствуя себя так, словно его жизнь сейчас висела на волоске. Над пропастью. Но мастер с самого первого взгляда вызывал восхищение и опасение, и Шэй с удивлением осознал, что уже сейчас был готов ради него подвергнуть себя опасности. Или принять смерть от его клинка, буде мастер Кенуэй этого пожелает.

Только благодаря чистой силе воли Кормак сдержал нахлынувшую на него бурю эмоций, отчаянно надеясь, что на его лице ничего не показалось. Лиам в свое время отмечал избыточную выразительность глаз — а заодно и лица — Шэя, и часто использовал это против него в спаррингах, потому, можно сказать, беспокойство Кормака по этому поводу было вполне обосновано. Хотя с Лиамом всегда было трудно себя контролировать, Шэй начинал подозревать, что с мастером Кенуэем его ожидало испытание посложнее. И еще вопрос, мог ли он его успешно пройти.

Несколько секунд мастер изучал его нечитаемым пристальным взглядом, в котором притаился огонек… Шэй так и не понял, что же он увидел в глазах тамплиера. Тот кивнул:

— Отлично. Полагаю, ваши навыки уже проверили?

— Да. Меня допустили до миссий со сложностями «выше среднего» и «опасно».

— Хм, неплохо, — с более ярко выраженным, чем раньше, британским акцентом протянул мастер Кенуэй, и Шэй с ужасом почувствовал, как вдоль его позвоночника бежит волна дрожи, оставляя после себя теплоту и покалывание. Он не хотел верить в свою реакцию на этот типичный тягучий выговор, но факты оставались неизменны.

Вот черт, раньше у него не было настолько острой реакции, тем более к представителю _этой_ короны.

— Раз так, — Кормак резко выпал из размышлений и сосредоточился на мастере, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы тот не заметил его недостачу внимания, — тогда жду вас завтра на рассвете.

— Где, сэр? — рискнул спросить Шэй, поскольку с ним пока не поделились местоположением любых сколько-нибудь важных для ордена зданий, а потому «мест для встреч по умолчанию» он еще не знал.

— Я слышал, вы владеете орлиным зрением, мистер Кормак? — из уст мастера его имя прозвучало слишком уж хорошо, и Шэй сознательно заставил себя не сжимать челюсти и кулаки — такую откровенную демонстрацию напряжения мастер Кенуэй обязательно не оставил бы без комментария.

— Да, — после короткой паузы ответил Кормак.

Он действительно был одним из тех немногих, кто владел этим необычным навыком, к тому же в достаточной степени, чтобы спокойно им пользоваться в любой удобный для него момент. Но Кристоферу или Монро Шэй ничего не говорил. Ему оставалось только гадать, как об этом узнал стоящий перед ним мужчина.

— Тогда вы меня найдете, — отозвался мастер Кенуэй. Несмотря на то, что лицо у него было самое что ни есть серьезное, что-то такое виднелось в его серых глазах… или это просто игра света и облаков? Или даже его собственного воображения?

Шэй мысленно встряхнулся. Он понял. Еще одна проверка.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда до встречи, — кивнув на прощание, мастер развернулся, сделал два шага и… исчез.

Ошеломленно моргнув, Кормак огляделся. Только что его собеседник _скрылся_ на _совершенно пустой_ улице. Даже никакой шорох не донесся до чуткого уха бывшего ассасина.

И только лишь переключившись на орлиное зрение Шэй увидел быстро рассеивающийся след желтого тумана, убегавший в обнаружившуюся рядом нишу с ходом через все здание на противоположную сторону.

Эффектно, ничего не скажешь.

Тихо хмыкнув, Кормак отправился в таверну, где ему выделили комнату — Морриган, конечно, всегда будет домом, но ему было попросту несподручно тратить лишних полчаса на дорогу сюда от причалов.

Без приключений добравшись до своего пункта назначения, остаток дня Шэй посвятил приведению амуниции в идеальное состояние, все еще немного непривычный к красному в одежде — новый плащ определенно был более чем хорош, вшитый в него кожаный тонкий доспех предоставлял хотя бы подобие защиты, но кричащая отделка красным… не станет ли она помехой, когда надо будет скрываться от противника? На проверке (по его мнению совершенно излишней) Кормак вполне успешно подкрался к тамплиеру, но это был совсем не показатель. Вот серый и синий… костюм мастера Кенуэя с большей вероятностью скроет от нежелательного взгляда, он не так бросался в глаза. И красного в нем было намного меньше, по большей части на подкладке.

Зря, зря Шэй подумал об одежде мастера Кенуэя. Потому что вслед за этой мыслью пришла другая, о его движениях опытного хищника, а за ней — следующая, о властности и харизме…

О голосе.

То, что кроме женщин его привлекают и некоторые мужчины, Кормак понял еще до того, как стал учеником в братстве ассасинов. Тогда он влюбился в Лиама, но, понимая всю неестественность испытываемых чувств и видя, как его друг восторгается женскими прелестями, Шэй подавил свои чувства и зарекся еще когда-нибудь их испытывать, заставляя себя довольствоваться дружбой. Он с головой погрузился в служение братству.

А потом увидел, насколько сильно оно прогнило изнутри.

Вздрогнув, Шэй вынырнул из невеселых воспоминаний, к которым он сейчас был не готов возвращаться. Еще слишком свеж был рубец, слишком часто, особенно холодными ночами, правую сторону лица Кормака дергало от призрачной боли, а внутри холодело от запоздалого страха потерять глаз. Шэй по-собачьи встряхнулся. Теперь при одной только мысли «не по делу» о Хэйтеме — горячая дрожь пробежала по телу, стоило ему мысленно произнести имя мастера — вперемешку с покалывающим возбуждением вскидывало голову противное липкое чувство вины и горечи. Надо было срочно давить эти чувства, пока они не стали помехой.

А они обязательно станут, если вовремя не пресечь их распространение. Шэй это прекрасно знал. Его рука потянулась к свежему шраму на лице, но он на середине движения себя оборвал.

Раздраженно рыкнув, Кормак отложил начищенный и наточенный клинок и спустился на поздний ужин, а потом, ничуть не успокоившись от кружки эля и печеной утки с рисом, отправился в свою комнату, где рухнул на кровать, даже не позаботившись снять штаны и рубашку, и забылся неглубоким тревожным сном.

Утро встретило его холодным влажным ветром и пасмурным небом. До рассвета было еще где-то полчаса, и Шэю как раз хватило времени собраться и, вернувшись на место вчерашней встречи с мастером Кенуэем, пройти по едва заметному желтому туманному следу в соседний район. Мастер сидел на коробках неподалеку от конюшен и что-то писал. Вел дневник, похоже.

— Доброе утро, — вполне даже радостно произнес мастер Кенуэй, не поднимая головы от своего занятия. — Вы даже раньше, чем я ожидал, — мужчина наконец посмотрел на новоприбывшего, и в его взгляде опять плясали странные чертики. Или это воображение Кормака разыгралось?

— Доброе утро, мастер Кенуэй. Стараюсь никогда не опаздывать, — вежливо ответил Шэй, наблюдая, как тамплиер ловкими движениями складывает свои писчие принадлежности и убирает во внутренний карман.

Значит, в дневнике содержится много важной и личной информации.

— Что ж, тогда по коням. Путь нам предстоит неблизкий.

Послушно кивнув — Кормак прекрасно понимал, что если ему еще не сказали, куда они едут, значит ему этого пока знать не было нужды — он взял под уздцы уже заседланного коня и вывел его на улицу вслед за мастером Кенуэем.

А потом они скакали по Фронтиру, чередуя галоп с рысью и шагом, время от времени останавливаясь на водопой. И Шэю больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как следить за дорогой и разглядывать ехавшего на полкорпуса впереди мастера, который в седле держался легко и элегантно, как истинный аристократ, и по сравнению с которым Кормак чувствовал себя неуклюже. На себя он со стороны посмотреть не мог, но сильно подозревал, что на лошади держался далеко не грациозно. Зато хотя бы крепко.

И если в дороге мысли еще держались в узде — приходилось следить за окружающей природой и коварными ветками над головой, которые иногда опускались слишком низко — то когда они остановились на ночлег в лесу — по настоянию мастера Кенуэя, следует отметить, — Шэй понял, что очень крупно попал.

Он не мог смотреть мастеру в глаза, потому что опасался, что тот узнает его секрет, но если продолжил бы избегать встречаться с ним взглядом, тот все равно заподозрил бы неладное. Если Шэй хоть немного ослаблял сосредоточенность, то тут же начинал напрягаться, и чем ближе он был к мастеру Кенуэю, тем сильнее напрягался и нервничал. Что страшнее всего — все эти признаки можно было списать на его предательство, на то, что он на самом деле ассасин, столь успешно до этого момента проходивший все проверки тамплиеров. Да, будь Шэй на месте мастера Кенуэя и заметь за своим спутником столь странное поведение, то последнее, в чем бы он его заподозрил — что тот влюбился в него по самые уши. Первой в голову придет мысль об очередном предательстве.

Еще больше причин для того, чтобы как можно скорее совладать со своими… неестественными чувствами. Но для этого нужно было время.

Которого у него не было.

К счастью, пока он собирал дрова для костра, то успел обрести какое-никакое душевное равновесие, так что, как он надеялся,             этот вечер продержится. А потом опять будет скачка, и не надо будет выдерживать на себе изучающий взгляд мастера. Можно будет заняться самовнушением.

Моргнув, Шэй сосредоточился на реальности вокруг себя — тамплиер действительно уже какое-то время молча смотрел на него:

— Что? — продержав зрительный контакт ровно столько, чтобы не казалось, будто он избегает чужого взгляда, Кормак занялся укладыванием веток для костра в огороженном камнями круге.

— Ничего, — коротко хмыкнув, отозвался мастер Кенуэй. — Послезавтра к середине дня мы доберемся до форта. У меня дело к капитану, от вас требуется смотреть по сторонам.

Обычное сопровождение. Хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, оно не будет таким уж обычным. Чутье Кормака просто кричало ему об этом, а интуиции он привык доверять безоговорочно — все-таки, она ему уже не раз спасала жизнь.

— Ясно. Что мне делать, пока вы… беседуете с капитаном?

— Присматривать за лошадями. Не думаю, что мы там задержимся. И есть вероятность засады — будьте начеку.

— Непременно, — Шэй кивнул и достал набор для зажигания, после нескольких сухих щелчков искра наконец заплясала по сухой траве под ветками.

Повисла почти умиротворенная тишина, пока они наблюдали за танцующим пламенем.

 

К счастью для Шэя, к тому времени, как они доехали до форта, он довольно успешно подавил свои неестественные чувства, так что проведенные в обществе мастера Кенуэя вечера прошли без эксцессов и неприятностей.

К воротам они проехали беспрепятственно, хотя в воздухе явно чувствовалось напряжение — особенно Шэю не понравился разбитый вблизи дороги палаточный городок и количество солдат на квадратный фут. Действительно, слишком уж сильно попахивало засадой.

Ехали они медленно, так что у караулов было время их рассмотреть и узнать, однако на воротах их все равно остановили, и Хэйтему — отдаленным уголком сознания Шэй довольно отметил, что его не пробила дрожь, когда он мысленно произнес имя тамплиера — пришлось минут пять беседовать с начальником, прежде чем их наконец пропустили.

Если бы не медленно и неуклонно электризующийся воздух, предостерегающий взгляд мастера Кенуэя прекрасно дал бы Кормаку понять, что они были далеко не на дружественной территории. Вот такая вот британская армия — враждебна к подданным собственной короны. А еще это вызывало серьезные подозрения касательно местного капитана, который, насколько Шэй понимал, должен был быть одним из тамплиеров. Должен был.

Мастер проследовал вслед за рядовым в двухэтажное здание, перед которым возвышался флагшток, а свободного пространства было достаточно, чтобы вместить двух лошадей и нескольких мужчин. Шэй остался снаружи, поскольку приказа следовать за Хэйтемом не было, к тому же надо было проследить за конями. Вдруг им все-таки придется спешно удаляться.

Десять минут спустя он услышал ненавистный шепот на грани сознания. Не выдавая себя, Кормак переключился на орлиное зрение и осмотрелся. Каково же было его удивление… хотя нет. Учитывая все возраставшее напряжение и звенящее ожидание, совершенно не удивительно, что в ближайших кустах Шэй обнаружил сидящего на корточках ассасина. Ну как «в ближайших». На некотором отдалении, и пока не вытащив оружие, так что Кормак предположил, что у него был еще минут пять до того, как все покатится к чертям.

Стоял Шэй в невыгодном месте — открытое, хорошо простреливаемое пространство, за спиной здание, с фланга — кусты с ассасином. И единственным укрытием оказались лошади. Жаль, конечно, жертвовать такими хорошими скакунами, но своя шкура Кормаку все же была дороже. Стараясь не выдавать, что знает о готовящемся нападении, Шэй в уме прикинул возможный вектор первой атаки — учитывая количество «чистящих» ружья, его попытаются пристрелить — и передвинулся так, чтобы лошади встали между ним и будущим противником. Теперь ему для начала надо будет разобраться с ассасином. Вот тот удивился бы, если бы Шэй его там в кустах и прирезал. Но нет, сейчас Кормак был не один, он сопровождал мастера Кенуэя, и пускай тот был превосходным фехтовальщиком, но против десятка пуль вряд ли сможет что-нибудь противопоставить.

Несколько секунд Шэй потратил на раздумья о том, какой именно сигнал ждут окружившие его враги, и чуть не пропустил момент, когда дверь, из которой должен был выйти мастер Кенуэй, начала открываться.

Все пришло в движение. Солдаты вскидывали ружья, щелкали взводимые курки, раздражающий шепот стал оглушительным — и все это под аккомпанемент медленно, с протяжным скрипом открывавшейся двери. У Кормака были считанные секунды на то, чтобы избавиться от ассасина и толкнуть мастера в какое-никакое укрытие. И тут Шэй порадовался, что всегда носил с собой полный комплект вооружения. Ему сейчас весьма пригодились дымовые шашки, которые подарили так нужные ему несколько секунд времени, чтобы успеть в последний момент дернуть Хэйтема за руку к себе. Тут же грянул нестройный хор выстрелов, раненные скакуны пронзительно заржали, вставая на дыбы, чудом не сбивая мужчин с ног. Кенуэй, воспользовавшись собственной инерцией, развернул их, так что Шэй, в свою очередь, продолжил это движение, достал пистолет и, мгновенно переключившись на орлиное зрение, пристрелил все еще кашлявшего ассасина.

На мгновение Кормак обнаружил, что всем телом крепко прижимается к тамплиеру, и смотрит ему в лицо с расстояния поцелуя — даже чувствовал его дыхание на собственной коже и быстро колотящееся от всплеска адреналина сердце в груди — а его свободная ладонь как-то даже естественно легла Шэю на бедро, крепко вцепившись в ткань его плаща.

— Вы в порядке?

— Да, — коротко кивнул Хэйтем, разрывая наваждение и отстраняясь, потянулся за своим мечом. — Ты?

— Тоже.

— Хорошо, — позволив себе еще одно мгновение разглядывать губы мастера Кенуэя, Шэй мысленно встряхнулся и вернулся к делам насущным. Им надо было выбираться отсюда, и желательно живыми и невредимыми.

Следующий залп, не такой мощный, окончательно добил бедных животных, за которыми они эти секунды так успешно прятались.

— Идем к восточной стене.

— Понял.

Шэй любил драться. Не настолько, чтобы самому искать проблем — они его и сами прекрасно находили, — но достаточно, чтобы стремиться научиться как можно лучше владеть всеми доступными видами оружия. Причем его больше интересовала эффективность, он не заморачивался по поводу того, что песком в лицо бросать — грязный прием, или что ударить саблей, но добить скрытым клинком или выстрелом из пистолета — нечестно. Потому в ход шло абсолютно все — дымовые шашки, гранаты, ядовитые дротики, шэнбяо, меч и многое другое, чему в свое время ассасины постарались его научить.

Научили.

Они с Хэйтемом оказались идеальными напарниками —чувствовали движения друг друга, без разрыва собственных связок вплетали удары в последовательности друг друга, нанося противникам просто ошеломительный урон и оставляя после себя лужи крови и быстро остывающие тела.

Через какое-то время, когда они взобрались по ступеням на восточную стену, Шэй заметил, что улыбается. В последнее время с ним это бывало все чаще — в горячке боя по лицу расплывался хищный оскал, и Кормак ничего не мог с этим поделать. Хотя периодически это пугало некоторых противников.

В тот момент, когда мастер Кенуэй полупируэтом подскочил к Шэю, блокируя рвавшуюся к его горлу саблю, в голове Кормака внезапно взорвалась целая какофония оглушительного шепота, и, действуя на голых инстинктах, он что есть силы толкнул мастера в сторону, даже не позаботившись удержать собственное равновесие. Жизнь Хэйтема была важнее.

Однако тамплиер не стал тратить возможность зря и, в то время как над головами у них опять свистели пули и взметалась каменная крошка, он еще в полете достал пистолет и застрелил ближайшего бежавшего к ним солдата. Тот удачно завалился, сбивая с ног еще троих, что дало Кормаку время скатиться с мужчины и подняться на ноги. О том, как приятно было чувствовать его под собой, Шэй подумает потом, когда их жизнь не будет в опасности.

Быстро оглядевшись, он обнаружил еще троих ассасинов, сидевших на верхних ветках деревьев неподалеку, за пределами форта. Со стены не допрыгнуть, для пистолета уже почти слишком далеко — Шэй очень не хотел зря тратить оставшуюся пулю.

— Кормак, я прикрою, избавься от них! — правильно истолковав его секундную задержку, Кенуэй внезапно оказался рядом.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Шэй кивнул, и они одновременно спрыгнули с сорокафутовой стены, приземляясь и перекатываясь совершенно идентичным движением, из-за чего что-то поскреблось на задворках сознания Кормака, но он это отбросил до поры до времени и сосредоточился на том, чтобы добежать до ассасинов на деревьях до того, как они перезарядят ружья.

Пришлось уворачиваться от одного из них, когда убийца попытался спрыгнуть на него сверху и прикончить одним ударом, зато теперь промазать было проблематично. Вскинуть ружье, нацелить в голову врагу, нажать на курок — две секунды. Минус один. Второго Шэй попытался снять шэнбяо, но ассасин вовремя нырнул в укрытие. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Кормак с разбегу заскочил на ближайшее подходящее дерево и принялся взбираться по нему вверх, практически каждые несколько секунд вынужденный совершать рискованные прыжки и кульбиты, чтобы только увернуться от летевших в него вражеских ядовитых дротиков. Когда он наконец оказался на одном с ассасинами уровне, те как раз закончили перезарядку и на секунду Кормак оказался буквально-таки нос к носу с черным дулом уставившегося ему в грудь ружья. Однако выстрел прогремел, а боли все не было. У Шэя ушло еще несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы понять — это мастер Кенуэй только что спас его жизнь.

Однако второй ассасин успешно прицелился в грандмастера и выстрелил. Глухой стон боли прекрасно дал понять, что увернуться у Хэйтема так и не получилось, а доносившиеся крики приближавшихся солдат говорили о том, что у них в распоряжении было еще от силы секунд десять. Откуда-то из глубины леса донеслось взволнованное всхрапывание и ржание коней.

С помощью шэнбяо выбив бросившегося убегать ассасина из равновесия, Шэй сбросил его на землю, но прыгнуть сверху не успел — мастер Кенуэй вонзил ему скрытый клинок в основание шеи, между позвонками, мгновенно обрывая жизнь. Кормак быстро спустился на землю.

— Мастер, я слышал лошадей! — не тратя времени на объяснения, он сразу помчался к скакунам, и, учитывая то, как бодро Хэйтем побежал вслед за ним, Шэй сделал вывод, что мастера задело не очень сильно.

Засвистели пули, в воздух взвились щепки, и тамплиеры, прорвавшись сквозь кусты, обнаружили трех заседланных коней, привязанных к молодому деревцу. Животные, испуганные выстрелами, выпучили глаза и прядали ушами, рыли копытами землю и тянули поводья в попытке высвободиться. К счастью, узлов не было, и резать ничего не пришлось — у них ушло всего три секунды, чтобы вскочить в седла и пришпорить коней, которые с готовностью припустили прочь от страшных красных двуногих.

Вскоре злые крики остались далеко позади, выстрелы затихли. Вокруг только шелестела листва и периодически вскрикивали разные животные и птицы. Лошади тяжело всхрапывали, но послушно продолжали нестись галопом.

— Кормак!

Сбавив скорость и подождав, пока мастер Кенуэй с ним поравняется — интересно, когда Шэй умудрился взять на себя роль лидера в их маленьком отряде? — Кормак вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.

На мгновение ему потребовалась абсолютно вся его сила воли и даже больше, чтобы удержать рот закрытым — Хэйтем сейчас был просто прекрасен: растрепанный хвост, выбившиеся прядки обрамляли выразительное лицо, в глазах горел огонь схватки.

Потом Шэй заметил, что его правый рукав потемнел от крови.

— Мастер Кенуэй, вас нужно перевязать, — давая лошади перейти на шаг, Кормак повернулся в седле лицом к спутнику, пытаясь одними глазами оценить серьезность ущерба.

— Нам нужно уйти от погони, — когда он был взволнован, четкий британский акцент слышался сильнее.

Шэй кивнул — рано или поздно им придется бросить лошадей и пойти пешком, если они хотели сбить ассасинов со следа. Даже сомневаться не надо было, что те обязательно ринутся в погоню. Наверняка где-нибудь в кустах сидел один, выжидал. Позволил своим братьям умереть. Кормак подавил вспышку тупой боли в груди и заставил себя думать о происходящем в настоящее время.

Солнце начало клониться к горизонту. По прикидкам Шэя, у них еще было часа четыре светлого времени. Если повезет, они успеют перебраться через реку. Но рану надо было обработать.

— Мы направимся на северо-восток, там переберемся через реку и только тогда ты меня перевяжешь, не раньше, — такому тону было невозможно противостоять.

Согласно кивнув, Кормак принялся следить за лесом вокруг, в особенности — за деревьями. Ему не улыбалось наткнуться на местных индейцев и пасть от их копий и стрел, когда они с мастером так удачно выбрались из усиленно охраняемого форта. Уже через полчаса лошади ощутимо сдали — не шли они ни в какое сравнение со скакунами ордена, которые бы так быстро не устали. С другой стороны, орденские лошади вряд ли смогли бы так же ловко перескочить через все встретившиеся им по пути булыжники и ямы.

Когда они выехали на холм, поднявшись над окружающей зеленью достаточно, чтобы увидеть зеленое море вокруг, мастер Кенуэй дал сигнал остановиться и, достав складную подзорную трубу из поясной сумки, минут десять изучал горизонт с той стороны, откуда они только что приехали.

— Они отстают от нас на два-три часа, — наконец произнес Хэйтем. — Но там много солдат.

— Собак я у них не видел, а если там и остался в живых ассасин, орлиного зрения у него нет.

— Мы все равно не успеем доехать до реки.

— Вы умеете лазать по деревьям?

— Не так, как вы, — после секундной паузы ответил Хэйтем, и что-то такое послышалось в его голосе… Шэй бы даже назвал это застарелой горечью, если бы не посчитал, что слух играет с ним. Разумеется, мастер звучал устало — он ранен и провел последний час в седле, стремясь уйти от погони.

План ухода по верхнему ярусу леса отменялся. А жаль, там было очень удобно скрываться от погони, особенно если знать как.

— Я их отвлеку на себя, потом найду вас, — на самом деле, это был единственный выход. Он не мог позволить, чтобы мастер опять попал в драку — его рана хоть и казалась незначительной, но потеря крови должна была его ослабить. А звание грандмастера избавляло от вопросов «кому оставаться».

Хэйтем несколько секунд смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, словно оценивая, действительно ли он сможет выбраться живым из этой передряги.

— Хорошо. Я поднимусь вверх по течению реки, там найду укрытие для ночлега и день буду вас ждать, потом направлюсь обратно в Олбани.

— Понял, — изучив содержимое седельных сумок, Шэй нашел там только флягу с водой, скудную провизию и несколько шэнбяо. Из фляги сделал несколько глотков — после долгой скачки вода показалась слаще меда — и отдал ее Хэйтему, не позволив себе больше, иначе не смог бы хорошо сражаться.

Схватка с превосходящими силами противника в лесу… это будет весело.

Мастер Кенуэй повел обеих лошадей дальше, к реке, в то время как Кормак по деревьям направился навстречу погоне, и увидел первого солдата только когда солнце коснулось горизонта, окрашивая лес в смутные опасные цвета, растягивая по опалой листве длинные кривые тени. Следопытов оказалось трое, остальные семь человек — просто воины, причем они уже сейчас, вечером, держались в седлах так напряженно, что Шэй сразу почуял — эти молодчики не знают, как выживать в лесу. Без следопытов они ни за что не найдут даже зайца в соседних кустах.

Интереснее всего было охотиться на рейнджеров — они оказались хороши, даже жаль было лишать британскую армию таких хороших кадров, но они замахнулись на жизнь не тех людей. Бравые пионеры очень чутко реагировали на звуки леса, и Кормак один раз чуть не попался — вовремя успел дотянуться до следопыта скрытым клинком и прервать уже готовый сорваться с его губ крик. Он захлебнулся собственной кровью из пронзенного горла, и Шэй оттащил его в сторону, под кусты — чтобы не нашли товарищи. Через пару дней волки обглодают кости, и ничего не останется от бравого красного мундира.

Следующий следопыт был занят изучением лошадиных следов, которые отчетливо вели в сторону холма. На некотором отдалении стояли солдаты, успокаивая своих коней, которые нервничали все сильнее — видимо, почуяли кровь. Жаль было, конечно, тратить яд берсерка, но Кормак не мог себе позволить быть увиденным. Зато он, засев наверху, в кроне, насладился зрелищем того, как обезумевший рейнджер вонзил свой охотничий нож в живот ближайшего ни о чем не подозревавшего солдата, и как поднялся кипиш. Однако вскоре раздался нестройный хор выстрелов и, булькая кровью, отравленный следопыт мешком мяса и костей рухнув на землю, из последних сил умудрившись полоснуть ножом по животу еще одного солдата. Минус три.

Остался последний.

Как Кормак вскоре выяснил — ассасин.

Однако с ним он не стал растягивать, и просто прицельным броском шэнбяо положил конец члену ненавистного братства. Вернее, попытался положить конец — тот, видимо, услышал свист, потому что ловко извернулся и перерезал веревку, отшатываясь в сторону и прячась за деревом. Похоже, в сумерках Шэй промахнулся, и вместо шеи попал в плечо. А там и остальные солдаты поняли, что творится, и начали стрелять в его направлении, хотя и не прицельно —ориентировались на то место, откуда вылетел шэнбяо.

Кормак чувствовал, как по телу тягучей патокой расплывается усталость, он понимал, что надо заканчивать, и как можно скорее. Иначе у него с каждой секундой было все больше шансов ошибиться, тем более, что видимость стала практически нулевая. На самом деле, единственная причина, по которой он еще не упал на землю — орлиное зрение, которое давало хоть какое-то представление о расположении веток. А еще показывало, где скрывался ассасин, пускай и только направление.

Выстрелы прекратились, солдаты начали зажигать факелы. Плохо.

Перебравшись на другое дерево, Шэй наконец увидел ассасина — тот был занят вытаскиванием из себя шэнбяо, и одно только это говорило о его мощном телосложении и большой силе. Вступать с ним сейчас в открытую схватку было бы самоубийством, даже учитывая его ранение.

Пришлось опять вспомнить методы ассасинов.

Вниз полетело несколько гранат и дымовых шашек, и пока лошади испуганно взвивались на дыбы, раненные, путая и пугая солдат вокруг, Шэй потратил на ассасина еще два — чтобы наверняка — дротика с ядом берсерка. Тот взревел раненным медведем и бросился на первого противника, которого увидел. Солдаты так и не поняли, что произошло — уже через минуту в живых оставался только безумный ассасин, который все еще рыскал вокруг в поисках новой жертвы, с ног до головы залитый чужой кровью.

Помня остроту его чувств, Кормак не рисковал сейчас двигаться с места, тем более, что он только рад был небольшой передышке. Да и надо было убедиться, что яд прикончит врага. То ли дело было в двойной дозе, то ли просто этот ассасин оказался настолько могуч телом, но прошло уже пять минут, и только сейчас безумец начал заваливаться на землю, рыча и булькая. Зверь.

Когда он наконец окончательно затих, упав посреди трупов людей и лошадей, Кормак презрительно сплюнул и, размяв протестующе занывшие конечности, направился к тому месту, где они с Хэйтемом разделились. По желтому следу Шэй шел еще почти час, а потом обнаружил загрызенную волками лошадь. Но на некотором отдалении валялись трупы самих волков, так что мастер Кенуэй был жив, хотя Кормак все равно ускорил шаг, не обращая внимания на боль в протестующих мышцах. Отдыхать он будет потом.

Еще минут двадцать спустя Шэй вышел, наконец, на небольшую поляну, скрытую со всех сторон склонами и булыжниками, а росшие тут невысокие деревца скрывали пламя огня и рассеивали дым. Хэйтема видно не было.

— Мастер? — Кормак похлопал по шее стоявшего рядом стреноженного коня, который меланхолично общипывал траву. Если зверь спокоен, значит немедленной опасности не было.

Света от костра хватало ровно настолько, чтобы не запинаться за камни и видеть силуэты, но Хэйтема Шэй заметил только тогда, когда тот подошел практически вплотную.

— Погоня? — резко развернувшись на голос, Кормак почти сразу расслабился, узнав спутника, хотя его и было непривычно видеть в одной рубашке и штанах… окровавленной рубашке. А еще наручи скрытых клинков сверкнули в пламени металлическими деталями.

— Больше нас не преследует. Все мертвы.

— Хорошо. Завтра нам рано выдвигаться, рекомендую отдохнуть, пока есть время, — Хэйтем направился к лежащему неподалеку на земле седлу, намереваясь последовать собственному совету.

— Мастер Кенуэй, ваша рука.

— Просто царапина, она уже начала заживать. Не стоит беспокоиться, — обернувшись к нему вполоборота, бросил через плечо грандмастер.

— Мастер, — Шэй подошел к тамплиеру, поборов желание схватить его за предплечье. Учитывая уровень мастерства Хэйтема, это было бы плохой идеей даже без ненужной влюбленности. — Я не раз видел, как такая «просто царапина» оканчивалась горячкой и месяцем тяжелой болезни.

Он не понимал, почему тамплиер так относился к этому ранению, почему сам уже не промыл и не перевязал свою «царапину». Неужели так сложно было понять, что в лесу опасно запускать открытые раны?

Выдохнув, мастер Кенуэй секунду помассировал переносицу, потом повернулся к нему лицом.

— Только быстро.

Как Кормак и ожидал, рука Хэйтема почти до запястья оказалась залита кровью, уже засохшей. Однако, смыв все это безобразие смоченной в воде тряпкой, Шэй с удивлением обнаружил, что рана действительно не выглядела грязной и, по правде, затянулась хорошей коркой, так что, вполне вероятно, не будет и воспаления. Похоже, вся эта вытекшая кровь, так взволновавшая Шэя, сама промыла рану.

— Ну что? Теперь я могу идти спать? — моргнув, Кормак посмотрел мастеру Кенуэю в лицо.

Красивое лицо, и в темно-серых глазах отражались танцующие языки пламени, изогнутые тени придавали чертам нереальность, а смуглая кожа казалась бронзовой, одинокие выбившиеся прядки ниспадали в беспорядке. Шэй не мог понять, то ли дело было в огне, то ли в его собственном воображении, то ли зрение его действительно не обманывало, но на секунду ему показалось, что выразительные губы Хэйтема дрогнули в хищной улыбке.

Моргнув еще раз, Кормак встретился с ним взглядом, но увидел в них лишь вежливое любопытство, с самой малой толикой веселья на дне.

Наконец Шэй понял заданный вопрос.

— Да, конечно. Рана хорошо заживает и без моего вмешательства, — он поспешно отстранился, чувствуя, как волны тепла скапливаются в животе, а по телу бегут первые табуны мурашек. Он прикасался к мастеру Кенуэю, видел его без рубашки, его смуглую кожу, словно он и не англичанином был вовсе, а местным индейцем или полукровкой, видел крепкие мышцы, ясно ощущавшиеся даже при легчайшем прикосновении.

Нет, нельзя позволять этому продолжаться. Прикусив язык до крови — лишь бы смыть болью поднимающийся комок возбуждения в животе — Кормак занял себя хозяйственными делами.

Плохо. Он думал, что у него получилось подавить эти ненужные чувства, но ему хватило десяти минут, голого торса и прикосновений — жар, ощущение шероховатостей шрамов, короткие волоски на предплечье — и весь прогресс полетел к чертям.

Обратный путь обернулся настоящим мучением, поскольку поначалу им приходилось ехать на одной лошади, которой правил Хэйтем, что значило, что Шэю приходилось сидеть позади него и разрываться между желанием сжать сильнее и совсем спрыгнуть с лошади. К счастью, два дня спустя, в первом же оплоте цивилизации, они раздобыли второго коня, и путь дальше прошел более спокойно, хотя каждый вечер Кормаку приходилось бороться с возбуждением и назойливыми воспоминаниями, а порой и фантазиями.

Один раз, за день до возвращения в Олбани, он все-таки не выдержал. Аккуратно поднялся среди ночи, стараясь не разбудить грандмастера, и, ведомый только светом звезд, тихо отправился прочь от лагеря. Только удалившись на достаточное расстояние, чтобы оказаться вне пределов слышимости, Шэй позволил себе прижаться спиной к мощному стволу дерева и медленно осесть на землю, одну ладонь прижимая к паху, а второй зажимая себе рот.

Мысли бешеным хороводом скакали у него в голове, стремительным калейдоскопом переплавляясь одна в другую, подпитывая сжигающее его желание поцеловать мастера, провести ладонью по его волосам, сжать их в кулаке, проследить цепочку поцелуев вдоль шеи, вниз, к его мощным плечам и рукам, к мышцам груди, темным соскам, доставить ему удовольствие, взять его в рот. Воспоминание о битве в форте только еще больше распалило фантазию, и стоило Шэю представить, как звучал бы Хэйтем, если бы его так ласкать, как бы он стонал — Кормаку пришлось впиться зубами себе в мякоть ладони, чтобы сдержать рвавшийся наружу протяжный стон, хотя он не сдержал шумного выдоха. Вторая ладонь быстро скользила по твердому члену, и жар стремительной капелью заполнял Шэя, от головки к основанию, от кончиков пальцев на ногах до самой макушки, и он не сдержался, задрал рубашку, провел ладонью по животу, представляя, что это не его ладонь. Прикусив нижнюю губу, чувствуя пульсацию от укуса в ладони, Кормак ласкал себя, вопреки всем своим стараниям не в силах перестать ни шумно дышать, ни дрожать.

А потом сквозь туман возбуждения, танцуя почти на самой грани оргазма, Шэю показалось, что он услышал, как хрустнула ветка. Инстинкты взяли свое, и тамплиер протрезвел достаточно, чтобы сосредоточиться на мире вокруг, чтобы вслушаться в наполняющие ночной лес звуки. Его ладони замерли на середине движения, но не покидали своих мест. А потом ветка опять хрустнула, ближе, с той стороны, где располагался их небольшой лагерь.

Если это действительно был Хэйтем, тогда Кормак не мог позволить, чтобы мастер увидел его в таком состоянии, ему надо было немедленно привести себя в порядок, ведь он, напрягшись, мог, кажется, услышать тихие крадущиеся шаги, шелест прелой листвы и травы под ботинками, и они приближались, Хэйтем в любой момент мог его увидеть.

Это была опасная мысль. Она стала последней каплей, потому что Шэя пронзило ослепительной вспышкой наслаждения, у него даже побелело перед глазами, и он прогнулся дугой, уткнувшись затылком в шершавую кору, еще шире раздвинув ноги. Стыд и удовольствие смешались в страшном коктейле, ему было жарко и одновременно с этим его била дрожь, боль казалась наслаждением, а наслаждение — болью, еще более сладкой, чем все удовольствия мира.

Зажмурившись, опять вцепившись зубами в мякоть свободной ладони, чувствуя, как задранная рубашка медленно съезжает вниз в мучительной ласке по чувствительной коже, Кормак глухо вскрикнул, когда особенно мощная волна дрожи пронзила его, так что даже пальцы на ногах поджались, и он падал, падал в пропасть удовольствия, отключившись от внешнего мира.

Однако когда он наконец пришел в себя и, заправившись, осмотрел ближайшую местность, то не обнаружил никаких следов зрителя. Похоже, его фантазия сыграла с ним злую шутку. Но какая эта шутка была сладкой.

Спящий на своем лежаке Хэйтем окончательно убедил Кормака, что хрустящие ветки ему привиделись. Хотя он даже порадовался — его секрет оставался в безопасности, и он чувствовал, впервые за последние несколько дней, удивительное спокойствие. Наконец-то он ненадолго вырвался на свободу от развратных мыслей о мастере Кенуэе.

 

Закончив с делами в Олбани, Кормак готовился отплыть в Нью-Йорк, следуя за предположением Гиста по поводу местонахождения артефакта предтеч. Этот тамплиер хоть и любил выпить и повеселиться, но его верность ордену не подлежала сомнению, равно как и желание сделать мир лучше. Безопаснее.

Посыльный мальчишка, лет восьми, не больше, худой и грязный, задыхающийся от долгого и быстрого бега, в буквальном смысле поймал Шэя на трапе Морриган.

— Мастер Кормак! Мастер Кормак! — услышав крики, он обернулся, остановившись на самом краю, в шаге от того, чтобы ступить на борт своего корабля.

Мальчишка остановился на причале, согнувшись пополам и пытаясь отдышаться. Шэй почувствовал вспышку раздражения, но не стал торопить посыльного — судя по хрипам, тот бы все равно прямо сейчас не смог ничего произнести. Спустя полминуты мальчишка наконец выдавил:

— Мастер Кенуэй велел мне передать вам, что он хотел бы встретиться с вами.

Вскинув брови, Шэй вернулся на причал.

— Где? — если грандмастер требовал его присутствия, он придет в кратчайшие сроки.

Услышав адрес, Кормак сказал своим людям ждать, взял в ближайшей конюшне лошадь и направился к мастеру Кенуэю. Если мальчишка бежал отсюда до самого дока, не удивительно, что он едва держался на ногах — это был практически другой конец города, тут стояли дома зажиточных горожан, большие и ухоженные, с садами и высокими заборами, и букет запахов из порта сюда уже не долетал, даже с особенно сильными порывами ветра.

Шэй не удивился, увидев внушительный особняк и прислугу. Аристократы любили жить с размахом, этого у них было не отнять. Хотя он все же сомневался, что многие представители этого, несомненно, благородного класса смогли бы пережить их недавнее путешествие. Но опять же, мастер Кенуэй не был обычным аристократом.

Силой воли подавив вспышку не успевшего оформиться чувства, Кормак спешился, вручил коня подбежавшему мальчишке и направился ко входу. Не следовало заставлять грандмастера ждать дольше необходимого. Дворецкий провел его в хозяйский кабинет, и Шэй увидел сидящего за столом Хэйтема, склонившегося над многочисленными бумагами, полностью скрывшими под собой деревянную столешницу. Коротко посмотрев на него, мастер Кенуэй кивнул, приветствуя, несколько рассеянно указал кончиком пера на кресло напротив и вновь погрузился в работу.

Бесшумно ступая по мягкому ковру, Шэй услышал, как у него за спиной тихо щелкнула закрывшаяся дверь, оставив их с мастером наедине. Сев в мягкое кресло — несомненно привезенное из Европы, в колониях такое делать еще не научились — Кормак настроился на ожидание, подавив досаду, что пропустит сегодняшний выгодный ветер. Похоже, он зря так сильно торопился. Прошло пять минут, а кабинет по-прежнему заполняли только скрип пера и треск поленьев в камине, приятно согревавшего после слякотной погоды снаружи. Это время дало Шэю возможность еще раз изучить Хэйтема, который выглядел несомненно более отдохнувшим и опрятным по сравнению с последней их встречей, когда они несколько дней назад после путешествия в форт разделились и направились своими путями.

Кормак с удовольствием отметил, что мысли его больше не позволяли себе таких вольностей, как раньше. Вскоре он сможет совсем от них избавиться.

Мастер Кенуэй откинулся на спинку кресла, и это движение вырвало Шэя из раздумий. На несколько секунд их взгляды встретились, после чего грандмастер поднялся и, потянувшись — почему-то у Кормака возникло подозрение, что обычно аристократы себе такого не позволяли — сцепил руки за спиной и подошел к камину.

— Я хотел обсудить с вами кое-что до вашего отплытия, но только сейчас сумел выкроить время, — обернувшись, мастер взглянул на сидевшего к нему вполоборота Шэя, который молчал, ожидая продолжения. — Очевидно, посыльный успел вовремя, — кивнув своим мыслям, Хэйтем вернулся к столу и, опершись о него ягодицами, скрестил руки на груди, из-за чего ткань рубашки натянулась, подчеркивая его мышцы.

Кормак сглотнул, не понимая, что происходит. Он поймал себя на том, что опять голодно изучает мужчину перед собой, облегающие штаны и высокие сапоги которого ничуть не помогали успокоиться. Выше его пояса Шэй не смог поднять взгляд, опасаясь выдать желание, которое просто должно было сейчас плескаться в его выразительных глазах.

— Понимаете ли, мистер Кормак, — либо его воображение опять решило взбунтоваться, либо Хэйтем только что произнес его фамилию так, словно пробовал ее на вкус, — возникла проблема. Проблема, для решения которой необходима ваша помощь.

— Все, что угодно, — и он действительно имел это в виду.

— Посмотри на меня, Шэй.

Удивленно моргнув, застигнутый врасплох собственным именем, он подчинился и сразу попал в плен странного взгляда стальных глаз, которые в тусклом свете, льющемся из окна, казались цвета грозовой тучи.

— Скажи, что ты видишь? — на секунду Кормак был вынужден сжать челюсти, чтобы подавить рвавшуюся на свободу волну дрожи, настолько чувственно прозвучал голос Хэйтема.

Почему он так себя ведет?

— Грандмастера колониальной ветви ордена тамплиеров? — неуверенно ответил Шэй, не понимая, чего мастер Кенуэй от него добивался.

Мягко усмехнувшись, он покачал головой.

— Я не о том. Что ты видел, сидя в этом кресле и изучая меня? Что ты видел, пожирая меня взглядом всякий раз, когда думал, что я не вижу? — Хэйтем легонько оттолкнулся от стола, сделал шаг к Кормаку, который напряженно застыл, не смея поверить собственным ушам и одновременно с этим всей душой жаждая этого, чувствуя, как по телу бежит дрожь от ауры опасности, окутавшей мастера Кенуэя: — что ты видел, пока я прижимал тебя к себе, а вокруг бесновался хаос схватки и свистели пули? — еще шаг ближе, Шэй впился пальцами в подлокотники. Белая рубашка грандмастера резко контрастировала с его смуглой кожей, а небрежно расстегнутый ворот соблазнительно обрамлял мощную шею, к которой хотелось приникнуть губами. — Что ты видел, смывая с меня засохшую кровь? Что ты чувствовал, пока ласкал меня под предлогом промывки ранения? Что ты чувствовал, изо всех сил впиваясь зубами себе в ладонь в попытке сдержать стоны наслаждения, сидя в глухом лесу и кончая?

Хэйтем подходил все ближе, пока наконец не оперся руками о подлокотники кресла, заключая Шэя в ловушку. Склонился ниже, хищно наблюдая за его реакцией.

Никогда в жизни Кормак так быстро не возбуждался. Секунда, один удар сердца — и оно срывается в галоп, а вся кровь ухает вниз, так что в ушах начинает звенеть, а зрение затягивает дымкой удовольствия. Он понял. Он все понял.

Мастер Кенуэй с самого начала правильно истолковал его поведение, и все это время просто доводил его до кондиции, проверял и испытывал. И его присутствие в лесу ему тогда не привиделось, он действительно был там!

Из-за него последние полторы недели были для Шэя такими сложными.

Коротко рыкнув, он зарылся рукой Хэйтему в волосы и резко притянул в поцелуй, жесткий и требовательный. Несколько секунд Кормак наслаждался своим главенством, выплескивая все подавляемое желание, а потом грандмастер с легкостью перехватил инициативу, подчиняя его сладкими движениями языка и сильными ладонями, которые почти мягко обхватили его лицо, легонько массируя чувствительные места за ушами. Низко заурчав, почти застонав в поцелуй, Шэй несильно потянул Хэйтема за хвост, лишь обозначив намерение, и дал рукам волю, позволяя им скользнуть под белую рубашку и пить жар, исходящий от смуглой кожи, наслаждаться силой и мощью, которые излучал так головокружительно целующий его мужчина.

Он еще нигде к Кормаку не прикоснулся, не считая лица, а тот уже был настолько возбужден, что, казалось, вот-вот был готов взорваться от распиравшего его желания. Шэй успел сорвать с губ Хэйтема еще один крепкий поцелуй вместе с довольным вздохом, после чего тот отстранился.

— Слишком много одежды, не находишь? — мастер изогнул припухшие губы в голодной улыбке, которая вместе с расширенными зрачками и тяжелым дыханием действовала на Шэя как наркотик, так что он с трудом вдыхал горячий воздух, почему-то превратившийся в кисель.

Пьяно кивнув, Кормак выпутал руки из-под одежды мужчины — сильного, хищного, прекрасного — и принялся избавляться от многочисленных ремней, удерживавших оружие на нужных местах. С глухим звоном амуниция упала на ковер рядом с креслом, а стоявший прямо напротив него Хэйтем не стал больше ждать, его ловкие руки заскользили по телу Шэя, и тот кусал губы, сдерживая недостойные мужчины звуки, так и рвавшиеся из его горла. Вскоре и плащ, и жилет оказались в одной куче с оружием.

Поддавшись порыву, Шэй прогнулся навстречу властным ладоням, потянул за красную ленту в волосах тамплиера, уже который день дразнившую и манившую его. Густые каштановые волосы водопадом разметались по плечам, придавая Хэйтему еще более растрепанный и соблазнительный вид, а потом он втиснулся между разведенных ног Кормака, опустился на колени, сам потянул за хвост Шэя, заставляя его задрать голову. Горячие губы прижались к его горлу, прямо над пульсом, и это было настолько… дико, настолько пропитано первобытным инстинктом подчинить и пометить, что Шэй мог только одобрительно стонать, чувствуя, как зубы вонзаются в его плоть, как язык танцует по чувствительной коже. После этого обязательно останется красноречивый засос, но прямо сейчас им обоим было на это плевать. Важно было только прикосновение, прямой контакт кожи к коже, и жар чужого тела, обволакивающий запах мускуса, возбуждения и тепла.

Когда спустя неопределенный отрезок времени Хэйтем отстранился, чтобы оценить проделанную работу, Шэй сидел в наполовину снятой рубашке, с припухшими и покрасневшими губами и затуманенными от удовольствия глазами. Да и сам мастер Кенуэй был не в лучшем состоянии — шоколадные локоны ниспадали в художественном беспорядке, грудь заметно вздымалась при каждом вдохе, напряженный член выпирал в тесных штанах, прямо-таки искушая приласкать его.

И оказалось смехотворно легко — податься вперед, приникнуть к его губам, словно не было между ними никаких барьеров, словно на короткое время весь остальной мир прекратил существовать, и просто выразить телом свое восхищение, вознести ему хвалу цепочкой мокрых поцелуев вниз, к ключице, выглядывающей из белоснежного ворота рубашки, пробормотать молитву, отдаваясь во власть его пальцев и зубов, полностью предоставляя себя в его распоряжение. Шэй чувствовал себя пьяным, но дурман в голове витал легкий, он поднимал его над землей, а не прижимал к ней, и добавлял оттенков удовольствию, когда ладонь Хэйтема забралась к нему в штаны и сжала готовый взорваться член. Сладкая пытка. Ответив на ласку таким же движением, Кормак как мог пристально наблюдал за малейшей реакцией на свои действия, периодически выпадая из реальности, когда Хэйтем сжимал его, сильно, на самой грани боли, идеально, и Шэй кусал первое, что ему попадалось, иногда это была его собственная ладонь, иногда — плечо мастера Кенуэя, который хрипло стонал и откидывал голову назад, прямо-таки пожирая Кормака обжигающим взглядом серо-стальных глаз.

Шэй не знал, сколько прошло времени. Явно не так уж и много, учитывая, что солнце не успело скрыться за горизонтом. Просто в какой-то момент он понял, что сидит рядом с грандмастером на ковре, и что оргазм лижет языками пламени кайму сознания, грозясь залить его тягучей патокой наслаждения.

— Хэйтем, — хриплый стон, первое членораздельное слово за неопределенный отрезок времени, и Кормак чувствует, что он на самом краю, готовый сорваться в пучину и темноту, и ошметками самообладания цепляется за осыпающиеся края реальности.

— Давай, Шэй, — прерывистый шепот, ладонь скользит еще быстрее, изысканная, обжигающая ласка. Мягкие губы пьют его вздохи. — Кончи для меня, — выдохнул Хэйтем ему на ухо, и голос его как эссенция всего того, что отправляло мысли и фантазии Шэя в безумный хоровод. Рот Кормака раскрылся в беззвучном крике, он прогнулся напряженной дугой, заваливаясь на спину, сдаваясь на милость затопившего оргазма.

Глухой стон вырвал его из сладкой дымки, он понял, что Хэйтем еще не кончил. Не давая времени на размышления ни себе, ни мастеру, Шэй поднялся на четвереньки, все еще содрогаясь от остаточных волн удовольствия, и одним движением, насколько мог глубоко, вобрал член Кенуэя в рот. Отдаленной частью сознания он понимал, что в его действиях было мало умения и красоты, но теснота и жар сделали свое дело — с коротким рычанием Хэйтем вцепился Шэю в волосы и излился в него, соленый и горячий. Странный вкус, непривычный, но не отталкивающий.

Потому он все проглотил, встречаясь с грандмастером взглядом, и когда тот понял, _что_ Шэй сделал, его глаза резко потемнели от вспышки желания. Кормак растянул ноющие губы в наглой улыбке, чем заслужил очередной жесткий и властный поцелуй, хотя уже и не подпитываемый ослепляющим возбуждением.

И сейчас, пока зрение еще было подернуто светящейся после оргазма дымчатой каймой, Кормак почувствовал себя прежним, дерзким и самоуверенным юнцом, который не видел разрушения города, который не видел настоящего мира, которому было достаточно верить лучшему другу.

Отстранившись, Хэйтем сел рядом, и их положение даже можно было бы назвать невинным, если бы не расхристанное состояние одежды и следы оргазма Шэя у него на рубашке и штанах. В теле поселилась приятная истома, двигаться не хотелось — такими темпами придется отчаливать завтра…

— Шэй.

— Да, мастер Кенуэй, — пока он ограничился только нотками уважения в голосе. Учитывая то, что губы грандмастера все еще блестели от слюны Кормака, официоз казался излишним.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я предлагаю секс, а не романтические отношения.

— Разумеется, сэр.

— Хорошо, — Хэйтем поднялся, привел одежду в относительный порядок и протянул руку Шэю, помогая встать и ему. — А теперь к делу.

Да. Как бы ни было сильно желание между ними, грандмастер не позвал бы его к себе только для того, чтобы заняться сексом. Этот мужчина всегда имел несколько причин для своих поступков. И Шэй прекрасно понимал, что у него не было другого выхода, кроме как смириться с этим. Хотя это было одно из тех качеств, которые его восхищали в мастере Кенуэе, так что ничего страшного.


End file.
